Daniella Monet
Daniella Monet Zuvic (born March 1, 1989) is an American actress and singer,st best known for playing various TV guest roles and recently starring as Trina Vega in Victorious. She is a fan of motorcross and martial arts. She is a vegan (vegetarian). Her costar says she is "the coolest girl I've ever met". She is of French, Salvadorian, German and Irish descent, and is the oldest member of the Victorious cast (not counting Eric Lange). Career Daniella has performed on the small screen in numerous TV commercials beginning at the age of seven. In 1997 she had a guest appearance in an episode of Pacific Blue. In 2003 she landed recurring roles on the television series American Dreams and 8 Simple Rules. She was eventually cast as Megan Kleinman on the short-lived CBS sitcom Listen Up!, where she starred alongside Jason Alexander of Seinfeld fame. She also guest-starred on Zoey 101 as Chase's ex-girlfriend Rebecca. In 2007, she appeared in the film Nancy Drew and family comedy film Taking 5. Her most recent appearance is as the mean head cheerleader, Dana Wohl, on The Suite Life of Zack and Cody episode "Benchwarmers" She also had a small role in the horror movie Simon Says. As of 2010, Daniella currently appears in Victorious as Trina Vega, alongside Victoria Justice, who plays Trina's sister. She had a minor role in the iCarly episode, "iPsycho" as a popular girl at Nora's party. She also starred in A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up Timmy Turner (2011) as Tootie. She recently did a PSA for her costar's cause "Straight But Not Narrow". She also starred in Fred 2: Night of the Living Fred (2011) as Bertha. She plays Bertha in Fred: The Show. Trivia *Her favourite fruits are the fig and the starfruit. *She was born in California, and is therefore the only native of Los Angeles in the entire cast. *She loves to drink tea. *She is a vegan and has been for 12 years. She has been vegetarian since she was 15. *Her nicknames are DeeMo and DancinD, according to her Twitter. When she was a kid, she went by Danie and she says childhood friends still call her that. *She loves The Bachelor. *She is a black belt in karate and also loves to box. *She says that although she has never sung in the shower, she does like to dance in the shower. *She is an activist for PETA and has done a photo campaign for them on the subject of dissection, which she does not support. She says would like to see virtual dissection that is not harmful to animals done in schools as an alternative. * Daniella can be seen dancing in the GYM CREW CHALLENGE Dance Competition 2010 video. *It has been confirmed that she will be replacing Jennette McCurdy in the latest FRED 'movie. *She loves to dance and seems to be quite talented, and is friends with (as well as a student of) choreographer and dance instructor Ilyse Baker. *She is in a relationship with Andrew Gardner. An NFL player who plays offensive tackle for the Huston Texans. *She has one brother. *She is 5'3". *She loves Thai food. *She loves the movie "Clueless." *Her favourite colors are hot pink and teal. *She's distantly related to Kate Middleton (the Duchess of Cambridge) on her paternal grandfather's side of the family. *She likes cleaning. *She likes cooking and baking. *She lives with her cousin. *Her star sign is Pisces. *She has a talent for Martial Arts. Videos thumb|300px|right Twitter Feed From Daniella Monet's Twitter: Photo Gallery Click [[Gallery:Daniella Monet|'here]] to see Daniella's photo gallery. Filmography Links *Daniella Monet twitter *daniellamonet.wikia.com Monet, Daniella Monet, Daniella Monet, Daniella Monet, Daniella Monet, Daniella Monet, Daniella Monet, Daniella